


And I would be Mrs. Stark

by Fabulae



Series: Domestic Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Commander Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FWP, Fluff With No Plot, I am not ashamed, Jealous Steve, M/M, No Smut, Sadly, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, a side of, author not english first language, but it's mentioned, there is some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Nick Fury "asks" Tony to host a party for Foreign Spies – or glorified bureaucrats, as Tony would call them – at the Tower; Tony's definitely not happy about it, also Steve's not there to save him from deadly boredom and an esteemed scientist and very pretty young woman is trying to hit on him.</p><p>Can be read as standalone but part of the same 'verse as Mercy is the mark of a great man and Mjiolnir is not a waffle maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I would be Mrs. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Work hasn't been beta read yet, if you see any typos or inconsistencies or generally things that do not make any sense, do let me know. Timeline is a bit of a mess, if I keep writing, I will sort it out, I promise!
> 
> This little story wouldn't leave me alone, it was not meant to be in the Domestic series, it should have been more pwp, Avengers sexy times, but I kept coming back to it and adding bits and pieces and not managing to bring in the porn so in the end it fit right in the ethos of my little series.

Avengers Tower was a thing of beauty, all crips lines of black marble, shiny glass and designer furniture; house decor magazines were always tripping over each to have it on the cover, on the back, in the middle. Not only it was one of the most beautifully designed houses on the planet, it also housed the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. 

But it was their home and they liked their privacy a lot therefore no journalist was ever invited there, or, for that matter, nor was anyone else that didn’t belong to the team or their family. To be noted, if you were family but held a journalist degree, Jarvis would have you sign an NDA and requisite your phone – Tony said precautions were never enough with journalists. 

Nicholas Fury, although, seemed to be unaware of this rule and couldn’t care less for the team’s privacy. Every single fucking year, as Tony would complain, he kept “asking” Tony to organise a fete for foreign dignitaries and other super secret agencies at the Tower. 

This year Tony had tried to put up a fight, but sly fox Fury had decided to break the subjectduring a team meeting – Richards, Starks, and a bunch of X-Men present – well, it may not have been a team meeting more of a pizza outing that included the kids and some ice skating, but Tony would like for his biographer not to include that, he’d rather for it to be remembered as a Superhero Royalty Colloquium, thank you very much.

“Tony, it’s good for PR and for foreign diplomacy”, Sue had interjected, while fasting her skates on. 

“I think we can use the chance to implant a chip in all of them and track them”, Reed responded, talking whilst tapping maniacally on his Starklet. 

“Reed, shut up. No one asked your opinion”, Sue deadpanned.

“That Norwegian Natasha is very hot”, Johnny, the class act, he and ice skating were always a dangerous mix but no one wanted to be a Grinch and persuade him to sit this one out.

“The South African Head of Security has killer ping pong movies”. Clint was unbothered with politics, but the ones held on a poker or ping pong table.

Everyone was against him. Tony had let his head fall between his legs and sighed with a very dramatic flair. Steve patted him on the shoulder and said: “it’s just one night Tony, you can do it”. And that, of course, ended the discussion. God forbid someone went against Captain America, for a change.

So there we go, billionaire genius super hero Tony Stark, instead of spending this lovely Thursday night in his pjs, listening to ear deafening metal music in his workshop, was locked into a $5000 a piece custom made Italian suit, his best smile on and entertaining some Scandinavian royalty/diplomat and traitor Captain America that had promised to share this enormous burden with him, had to go save kittens or whatever and ditched him.

The big gun to schmooze was the woman, in her fifties; she was the head of the security of Iceland, she was accompanied by her daughter, a smart looking girl in her thirties with a PhD in Nuclear Physics at Cambridge; she and Tony were having a lovely conversation about complex structures and basically Sanskrit to everyone around them. 

Problem was, conversing with such an esteemed scientist was indeed a lovely respite from talking security with glorified bureaucrats, but the young woman seemed to think Tony was hers for the taking. He could imagine a doctor in Physics from Iceland based in the UK wouldn’t read the gossip columns and know about the Avengers’ love life therefore he must be for her a pretty amazing catch, if he must say so himself, but still, he needed to put a stop on this, somehow. Once, or even now, as his ego was always up for a cheeky stroking, he would have enjoyed the attention, but she had drunk a tad too much and had now become quite touchy touchy. He may be Tony Stark, but was also a married man, for Pete’s sake.

“I’d like to see this arc reactor of yours, Mr Stark – Tony, can I call you Tony?”. Lena, that was her name, drawled pointing a finger in the direction of Tony’s chest. 

“You most certainly call me Tony, you most certainly can see my arc reactor. This one, at least” he said gesturing towards the blue light coming from his shirt. She lighted up immediately.

“Then let’s go somewhere private so I can have a closer look”.

“Oh, no need for that. See?” He pointed at his shiny phone. “I have pictures of it, honestly, the screen of this new model is so amazing it’d be better than the real thing” he took his phone out and tapped out so that a bunch of pictures surrounded them with their holographic glow. Before Tony – usually the fastest around his tech – could tap out the pic he needed, Lena got hold of one holograms, maybe being a bit too chummy with his shoulder, if he had to be honest, and enlarged it.

“And who’s this beautiful boy?” 

It was a picture of a very pretty looking sixteen year old very busy designing heavy machinery in his workshop. Tony was very proud and smiled at the picture.  
“That would be my son, Peter. He’s somewhere around here, he’s will read Engineering at MIT like his daddy, my bet is’ that he’d love to talk to you”.

Lena looked dismayed. “And where’s Mrs Stark?” she said looking around at the other holograms. Luckily for her and for Tony, he had “Mrs Stark” pics in another folder, he was not that stupid.

Before Tony could answer the question he heard a little commotion coming from the window doors giving on the landing bay where the mini Quinjet they used for smaller operations just touched ground.

Apparently Steve was home a day early. He looked up from his phone where he had checked the time and saw Steve striding towards him. Still wearing his uniform, battle weary, no cowl, his hair a bit tussled; his eyes were gleaming but the lines around them spoke of weariness. Fuck Fury and his parties. Tony only wanted for this to be a casual week day. He wished he could have welcomed Steve and the rest of the team on the mission with some take out pizza and some tv and spend the night with his fingers in his better half’s hair while watching that horrible show he pretended to hate but secretly loved so much he had set up a fake twitter account to shout at the showrunner for killing off his favourite character. 

When Steve reached the corner of the room where Tony was standing with the forthcoming dignitary’s daughter, he took Tony’s hand in his, turned it in his palm and kissed it; his lips ghosting a breath on Tony’s open palm and then bringing it close to his face. This was nice too, thought Tony, not as nice as Steve’s muttering obscenities to him to distract him from shouting at the TV, encouraged by a similarly engrossed Peter but it could do in its stead.

One thing of being married to an almost 90 year man, beautiful and amazing, was that he still did crazily vintage gestures but got away with it because, have you seen him? He made little wings on his cowl look cool. Steve took his time entwining his fingers with Tony’s still resting on his cheek, then turned to the woman standing next to Tony, extended his hand and introduced himself with his big, wide, giant smile.

“And I would be Mrs Stark”. Steve laughed, Tony laughed too. The sassy bastard had probably heard the conversation with his super soldier enhanced hearing. “But I usually go by Commander Rogers – Steve, for friends. Cap, for my husband, because he’s got a fondness for military titles”. He smiled at Tony. Tony was having some troubles breathing; it had been many years since Steve Rogers had first smiled at him in that way and cracked a joke about Tony’s teeny tiny military kink, but when one man is god like in appearance, brilliant in character, with a ass that required poems written about it, stuff like that never grew old. He may have started drooling a bit.

Lena, the dignitary’s daughter, was staring at them with a shocked expression. Honestly, her face was a precious thing. It seemed like she was not sure if she was more ashamed for having hit on a married man with a son, or the fact that the infamous Tony Stark had settled down, or most importantly, Captain Fucking America had settled down with notorious playboy Tony Stark – she definitely needed to read gossip columns next time she was meeting with world famous superheroes, Tony would have advised.

To put the cherry on top of this tooth rotting scene that was making Tony’s lil black heart melt, Peter had realised Steve was back and came running towards them, Steve opened his arms and hugged his son, but a bit too tight. “Daaaaa, you’re crushing me, let go!” Steve obeyed the order and raised his hands.

“I’ll take the bone crushing hug if you don’t want it” Tony ruffled Pete’s hair and took his place in Steve’s arms snaking an arm around his waist and leaning his head a bit on the shoulder, overplaying the gestures for their son’s entertainment.

“You guys, you’re gross” Pete made a ewww sound just when someone snatched him by the hand. “There you are, Parker! My dad is saying your dad built you a suit, is it true?”.

“I’m gonna kill you, Reed.” Tony muttered under his breath moving from Steve’s side but Steve was faster than him and kept him there, flushed again his side. 

“You’re not killing anyone, Tony”. 

“No, Steve. I’m gonna kill Reed and not even you can do something about it.”

“Who’s killing Reed? I want in”. Johnny approached the couple with Jessica and Luke in tow and Sue trailing just behind them.

“What did he do this time?” Sue asked, already resigned. 

“Dad said Pete has his own suit now.” Valeria turned to her mother, quite used to the the rest of the Avengers threatening to kill her father, it was pretty much something that happened on a daily basis. 

Lena, the poor woman, caught in the middle of family superhero dynamics made a hasty retreat without anyone really noticing her but Steve that whispered into Tony’s ear in the midst of the clamour and noise: “Don’t think I haven’t seen you all chummed up with the Icelandic princess. We are gonna have a word after we find Reed and kill him.”

Tony’s night had just taken a fantastically awesome turn: not only his dearest consort was playing fake jealous husband, that in their code meant kinky sex where Steve got to boss Tony around a bit and Tony loved every second of it. secondly, Steve wanted to help him kill Reed. Thank you very much Fury. Not that he was ever going to tell him that.

“No one is killing Reed today. When that happens, it will be at my hands and my hands only”. Sue had taken the situation under control, as per usual, “thank god for Sue Storm” was something Tony should have on everyone’s uniforms. 

“Now, everyone. I’ve known Tony Stark for well over two decades now and it doesn’t take that gossip mouth of my husband to know he’s made a suit for Pete. Come on, he probably has one for Steve – not that he needs it – and one for each of us for all we know. So nothing to see here”. 

As usual, Sue had a point that made perfect sense and the crowd around the couple started to dissipate; Sue and Valeria went back to Reed, Sue had a stormy look on her face, very apt to her last name; Reed was in for a treat that night, thought Tony not without a inner cheer and a little outside smirk. Whoops, he may or may have not said that out loud, as Steve was now looking at him with a bit of fond contempt, a look only he and he only had mastered over the years – not even Pepper was proficient as him.

“You are a horrible person, you know that?”. Steve laughed pulling him a bit closer. Tony relaxed in the embrace. “Cuddly much, tonight? You missed me, uh? This old man, this horrible old man of yours, I still got it in me. Also, you wanted to kill Reed too, a second ago, Star Spangled Man with a plan, my ass”. 

Steve ruffled his hair, like one would do with a little kid and planted a kiss on Tony’s forehead. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, old man, I have just missed the amenities. The MiniQuin is not a comfy as the QueenQuin, or the penthouse.”

“I knew you were in just for the money. I knew. Also, you picked up on Peter’s name for my incredibly futuristic jets. You big giant serum enhanced softie”. 

Before he could cram in just another sentence Steve shut his mouth with a kiss that gained Peter’s sound of disgust and, far in the back, a cheer from Clint. 

“I am going to leave you guys to this sugary reunion, I am off to see Wade. And I’ll be taking the suit, Tones.” He then turned on his heels and jogged to the landing deck where Tony saw him launch a little web, being careful of no one seeing him and left.

“The suit? Tones? WADE?”. He didn’t even have time to shout a good old “young man come back here” that Steve stopped him in this tracks, laughing.

“Tony. He’s not taking the suit. You know he does that to wind you up”. 

“Wade, though?” Steve looked away and smile a little soft smile.

“Do you know something I don’t, Commander?” Tony took Steve’s cowl in his hands and used it as leverage to bring Steve’s eyes closer to him. “Is our beautiful, smart, intelligent, perfect son dating that nutter?” 

“Ask him. I am not saying if he ain’t saying”.

“What? And I though our married vows were worth something. I think along there there must have been truth and honesty and all of that”.

“Tony”. 

“No, Steve, don’t Tony me. I am going to get the suit now and follow him and talk tot thatWade pers – “

Steve had taken advantage of his mouth being open and read to spit some more venom at poor Wade to kiss him with furious determination. Steve’s shutting up Tony kisses were the best, somewhere along the line Tony may have started babbling even more than usual to get Steve to shut him up with a fierce kiss.

“Ok, you can Tony me, if with Tony me you mean a filthy kissing and more filthy things in bed. We can talk about the company Pete’s keeping tomorrow”.

“You have a room full of the most dangerous bureaucrats in the world that are currently very interested in why Tony Stark is a inch close to groping Captain America’s ass.”

“You do have an amazing ass. They would be doing the same in my position – you know, married and paying for your crazy whims and expensive tastes. Not that I wouldn’t cut their hands with a blast of repulsors if they tried, though. This is all mine”.

Tony made to lower his hand now stationed on Steve’s lower back but Steve took it in his hands and gave it a chaste kiss.

“You, my love, my crazy love, are not going to fire any repulsors tonight. You stay here a while more and be your usual charming self and I’ll go change and come back”.

“No, Steve, traitor! You can’t leave me. Not again! Steeeeve”.

“Tony. I just said I’m coming back here in ten minutes, I need to keep an eye on that young lady that was hitting on my husband” Steve was laughing, his fingers still entwined with Tony’s. 

“Aww, babe, you were jealous. You are never jealous. I am flattered I still have it in me”.

Steve wasn’t really jealous, they both knew. Steve was a very smart human, a strategist and a soldier, he could read body language and all of that and Tony’s love and affection were deeply embedded in his every gesture and inflection but it was still good occasionally to show off a bit of animal instinct of possessive alpha male, Tony loved it and he loved making Tony happy so.

 

Steve came back wearing a dinner jacket, a silk black shirt and a pair well tailored black jeans, not an outfit Tony’s stylist would have approved but honestly even a Yeezy piece of clothing would look good on him. 

Tony drew in a sharp breath when he saw Steve walking back to find him all long lines and assured stepping and shit, Tony was almost a teenage twink in the body of a almost 50 year old genius super hero and not ashamed in the least. 

Steve greeted him with a soft kiss in the cheek and took his place at his side. Lena, the Cambridge physicist stepped in front of them. 

“You two are really together?” she asked, a mix of ashamed and amused, Tony liked her, she didn’t hold back for sure.  
“I don’t know what I’ve done right in my life, but yes, this pretty human has been putting up with my craziness for the past –“

“Eight years, four months, five days”, supplied Steve, with a smile. 

“And you’re counting from?” Lena enquired, genuinely curious. 

“From the day he had been talking too much and I realised if I’d shut him up with a kiss he would not punch me in the face. So I did it. He punched me though, anyway, in the middle of my chest.”

“You could have done that years earlier, Rogers, we missed out on years of sex and pizza nights and me getting away from your post missions reproaches because: sex”

“Not in front of the nice young lady, Tony” Steve laughed. “Ma’am, would you excuse us for a moment? I think I may need to use that extreme measure again or he won’t shut up and create another diplomat incident?”

“Of course, Commander. I would never forgive myself if I had let an esteemed figure such a Mr Stark make a fool of himself” Lena smiled and started retreating leaving the couple alone.

Tony was about to say something but Steve was faster and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“I still want to punch you though, Commander Sassypants. Also, what happened to there’s a room full of people to smooch and be nice to, eh, Steve”? Tony kept talking against Steve’s lips.

“I may have been a bit too hasty about that. You are in no state to entertain people tonight, with that mouth of yours…”

“Yes, let’s put this filthy mouth of mine to better uses, whadd’ya think, Cap?”

“I think you have beautiful ideas, Mr Stark”.

“Lead the way, then”.

Steve took Tony’s hand firmly in his and led the way out of the room, behind them Steve’s super hearing caught Nick shouting at Coulson. 

“Didn’t I tell you to send Rogers away on a mission? Don’t you know they are not to be trusted in each other’s company? What do you have to say for yourself, Phil?”

He saw Clint point an arrow at Nick, and the rest of the Avengers coming to the help of Phil but he couldn’t care less, Tony was already half naked and dragging him to their bed.

Mrs Stark had his marital duties to fulfill now, the team could lead themselves for a night. 


End file.
